


Show me the Beast!

by Lazygrin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazygrin/pseuds/Lazygrin
Summary: A silly goes-nowhere fic. No depth, just words!





	Show me the Beast!

**Author's Note:**

> This really does go nowhere - just something stupid.

Sherriff Swan wasn’t quite sure how they had ended up in this situation for what seemed like the millionth time. An Enchantress, beautiful but chaotic, had managed to trap almost the entire town in a ghost dimension that looked surprisingly like Granny’s diner. In fact, Regina supposed, it WAS Granny’s, but they were the ones in interdimensional limbo, able to see everything but touch nothing. Much like ghosts, the Charmings, the Mayor, the Sherriff, her deputy, their son, and a motley collection of townsfolk were at the mercy of the ethereal Enchantress, dressed in green, who was mid-speech, enjoying holding them hostage. She was mid flow, in righteous indignation.

“… and you, you all have lived in such a dream world, imagining that there would be change. That True Love would prevail and the darkness would be banished, that Light would finally drive out dark, but you were wrong. And you have become enablers. You have become the enemy, by not driving out the enemy-“

“Listen, sister,” Leroy interjected rolling his eyes and sighing “We need a clue here. What is goin’ on?”

“Yeah, we are going to need some direction” Snow said. “Exactly what are you trying to do?”

The Enchantress paused for a second a confused look in her eyes, before stepping into the centre of the diner and looking around at the collection of people surrounding her.

“I speak of the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin. You have all enabled his behaviour, encouraged his darkness to grow. Reports have reached me in the Centrum Real of his deeds and I am here to bring you all to account and finally bring him to justice. I’m sure even now his malignance knows no bounds.” She looked around at the sceptical faces around her, noting Granny’s snort and Ruby’s sigh, followed by Emma’s arms crossing and her foot tapping, desperate to be rid of another nuisance.

“Fine. I’ll prove it.” The Enchantress huffed. She turned to the wall of the diner and waved her wand, a large silver cloud issuing forming a screen. She held out her arm and cried – 

“Show me the Beast!” The clouds swirled and settled and began to show an image that made Charming splutter and Zelena make a disgusted noise in her throat.

Rumplestiltskin was lying in bed on his side, wearing a black T-shirt, one arm crooked underneath his head. The other was draped over the covers over the waist of the dark-haired beauty facing him, her nose touching his neck, clearly naked underneath the duvet, her arms pressed against his chest, both breathing deeply, both very, very asleep.

“Oh my God” Regina snorted. “It’s only 10:30, I didn’t realise the Golds were so boring.”

The Enchantress looked dumbfounded, her mouth opening and closing in astonishment. “Who…Who is she?”

“That’s … his wife.” Emma said. “Belle. Did you not receive reports in the Cent-thing Realm of her?”

The Enchantress shook her head before looking flabbergasted. “But… He has always been alone. The Dark One should always be alone, loving no-one, it’s been that way for centuries!”

“Well, that’s not entirely true” Henry interjected quietly. “I mean, he had a son. Baelfire. My Dad. And he and Belle met years ago. I think you are a little behind the times.”

“You’re his GRANDSON?” The Enchantress was screeching now, stumbling in a circle. “HE has FAMILY?” Gepetto was looking alarmed as she veered dangerously close to him, her wand still outstretched trailing smoke. Just then, an unusually loud echoing sound reverberated through the room. It was a baby crying, and it was coming from the screen-like cloud.

“Oh, and that’s their baby” Hook smirked. 

That was the final straw. The Enchantress promptly fainted, wand clattering from her hand, in a green heap on the floor in the middle of the diner. 

On the smoke-screen, Rumple and Belle began to stir, woken by the sound of Gideon. Belle pressed further into Rumples neck and moaned. Like Gideons cries, their voices were unusually, loud echoing in the diner.

“I think Gideon is doing this on purpose.” Belle murmured against his skin. Rumples deep chuckle in response rumbled throughout the diner. Belle continued “He is deliberately trying to stop us from getting any sleep. He is Machiavellian.” 

“Like his father, then,” Rumple responded, his eyes still shut, before pulling his wife into his arms a little tighter. Belle breathed out before Rumple sighed, pulled his head away from her and made to get out of the bed, before briefly kissing the tip of her nose. “I’ll go. You went last time”

“Too right” mumbled Belle before she began to bury her face in the pillows. 

The view of the screen followed Rumple as he padded down the corridor to his sons room, picked the dark-haired baby up and held him close before trying to soothe him. “Well now, Bairnie, what’s all the fuss about, eh? What’s the matter?”

In the diner, it was the townsfolk who now looked flabbergasted.

Snow spoke first, as the screen-Rumple rocked the baby in his arms. “I mean… it’s certainly a side of him we don’t really see. Rumple as a dad.”

“Yeah” Charming agreed. “You forget that, sometimes.”

“Enough of this.” Regina interjected tearing her eyes away from screen-Rumple as he put his now dozing son back in his crib. “We need to get out of here! What was her plan anyway? To starve us to death in this stupid limbo realm? Come on people, we need ideas.”

Ideas came from all sides. Snow suggested true loves kiss, before planting one on Charming and nothing happening, Regina thought a potion would work, if only they could get the ingredients. It seemed like almost everyone wanted to help - Leroy tried to prod the Enchantress awake, Mother Superior tried out her wand, but Dr Whale, unhelpfully sat against the wall, eyes fixed on his phone.

Just then Screen-Rumple slid back into his bed, Gideon’s cries stilled for now. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him again.

“Rumple…” Belle whispered “The thing is, I’m very awake now…” Rumple chuckled again, as he began to kiss her neck and jawline, one hand stroking her back. “…and being very awake I think that I need something to occupy me….” Belle began to reciprocate the kisses as they pressed closer to each other.

“Henry, close your eyes!” Emma cried as Hook tried to step in front of the screen to block his view.

“Hey, get out of the way, if this is going to get interesting, I’ll stop sexting” Whale said looking up from his phone.

“You’re sexting?” Regina said incredulously, her eyebrows raising. “Now? Here?” 

Whale smirked and shrugged at the mayor. “Well, I was bored. Incidents like these seem to happen on a weekly basis. I’m sick of being held hostage by some mad tyrant or other, and this chicks name is Crystal. But if I get access to a live show-“

“Dr Whale, give me your phone” Henry shouted, interrupting them, his mothers hands still over his eyes.

“No chance kid, this was expensive” Whale retorted before trying to turn his eyes to the screen again. Henry pulled away from Emma, and snatched the phone from Whales hands before typing furiously.

“Henry!” Snow gasped, shocked.

Just then, an unusually loud ringing vibrated through the diner. In the smokecloud, Rumple and Belle stilled. “Don’t you dare answer that phone, Rumple” Belle warned. Hesitating slightly Rumple looked concerned for a moment before he reached out an arm to pick up the buzzing ringing phone from the nightstand and looking at the caller ID.

“Tell them to go away.” Belle sighed rolling onto her back.

Flopping onto his back and staring at the ceiling, Rumple held the phone to his ear.

“This had better be life or death, Whale.” He muttered into the phone darkly.

“It’s not Whale, its Henry, I need you to stop what you are doing this instant and come down to the diner, Grandpa. It kind of is life and death. But not more so then any of our life and death situations”

“So, another standard Sunday then?” 

________________________________________

It had been surprisingly easy to resolve in the end. The Enchantress came to, just as Rumple removed the Limbo curse, before slinking off back to the Realm from which she came, sending vague threats Rumplestiltskins way as he removed the smoke-screen with a wave of his hand.

As the townsfolk trooped home in the dark, mostly weary and eager to get to bed, Henry sought out his grandfather.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For getting us out, I mean. I think we all saw a few new sides of you tonight."

Rumple rolled his eyes before a reluctant "you're welcome" came from his lips.

"Although I'm pretty sure there was a side of you we saw that we could do without seeing again."


End file.
